You're just too cute!
by TiffanyPhantom
Summary: You're just too cute!" Those were the words Momiji and Kisa heard coming from Tohru, probably their favorite person in the world. A cute frendship fic, if you're interested...


"You're just too cute

"You're just too cute!"

Those were the words that Momiji and Kisa had heard Tohru say the most. They weren't complaining though, they loved any kind of compliment Tohru gave them.

Sure, it may have seemed a bit overused to some people, but Tohru was a special person in their lives and they loved any kind of flattery that came from her.

Tohru came out of school alone today, Yuki had a student council meeting while Kyo...well, he was probably hiding from Kagura or something. Tohru walked out of school with that same, happy grin that always seemed to have been plastered on her face to find a very unusual surprise.

Kisa and Momiji were both at the gate, waiting patiently for our heroin to come out of the gates. As they turned their heads to see Tohru, smiles crept to both of their faces as Tohru neared them.

"About time you came out, Tohru!" Momiji smiled, hugging her tightly.

"We've been waiting for a while, Sissy." She said in her quiet, timid voice that Tohru came to love.

"I'm sorry, you two." Tohru smiled at them. "Anyway, why are you guys here waiting for me?"

"Because, we want to take you out!" Momiji chimed. Tohru froze, would Yuki and Kyo mind?

"Don't worry, Sissy. I've told Shigure that you were with us before I came here." Kisa reassured her. "We knew that you didn't have any work today, so we wondered if it was alright if we took you out…for a while."

"Of course." Tohru said as she walked along the path with both of her friends, her hands entwined in theirs. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"To the playground," Momiji smiled at her, "we're going to have some fun there!"

"Oh, you don't mind going there, Momiji?" Tohru asked the teenager.

"Of course not! Kisa likes it and you like it. Why would I mind?" Momiji grinned. Tohru simply smiled warmly at him.

"We're here!" Kisa smiled as she glanced happily around the playground, strangely there was nobody around. Tohru sighed of relief, they wouldn't have to worry about transforming since nobody was there to see.

"Ooh, I'm on the swings!" Momiji smiled as he ran off towards the swings. Although this boy was 15, he still had this childish nature inside of him. Tohru smiled.

"Sissy, would you push me on the roundabout?" Kisa asked as she dragged Tohru over to the roundabout. Tohru nodded in agreement as Kisa sat on top of it. Tohru pushed it gently.

"Faster!" Kisa cheered, enjoying herself. Tohru grinned as she pushed it a little faster, but just enough to make sure that the girl didn't fly off the roundabout. After a while, the roundabout came to a stop and a very dizzy Kisa came off.

"Kisa, are you alright?" Tohru asked the girl.

"I see stars…" Kisa muttered as she collapsed into Tohru's arms, smoke surrounded the pair as Kisa transformed into an adorable little tiger. Tohru grinned at her.

"Kisa! You are just too cute!" Tohru smiled as she wrapped her arms around Kisa. Kisa smiled back as she hugged Tohru in return. She had made Tohru happy, that made her heart soar with joy.

"Tohru, look at me!" Momiji called out. Tohru looked in his direction while Kisa transformed, put on her clothes, and ran off to get her friends ice cream. Momiji was swinging awfully high, Tohru looked at the young boy with a concerned expression.

"Momiji, be careful!" Tohru called out to him.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be fine!" Momiji smiled as he swung even higher. Suddenly, the young boy catapulted off the swings and onto the ground, landing on his bottom.

"Momiji!" Tohru called as she ran up to her friend. "Are you alright?"

"That was…that was…" Momiji muttered, "AWESOME! Tohru, did you see how high I went? I want to go again!"

Tohru laughed, happy that Momiji was ok, and pulled him into a hug, a familiar puff of colored smoke appeared as Momiji transformed into the cute little rabbit he is. He looked up to Tohru with two innocent eyes.

"Momiji, you are just too cute!" Tohru smiled. Momiji happily returned her hug as a spark of happiness appeared in his eyes. He was glad that he could see Tohru smile like that. Soon after Momiji transformed at put on his feminine, but adorable clothes, Kisa came running back.

"Momiji, Tohru, I got ice cream for you." Kisa smiled warmly as she handed ice creams to both Momiji and Tohru. They licked their ice creams happily, suddenly Tohru's gave way and fell onto her skirt she looked at it for a second before brushing back into the cone and licking it some more. She then turned to look at Kisa's and Momiji's confused faces.

"What?" She grinned at them. A tingling feeling rushed through their bodies as they dropped their ice creams and pulled Tohru into a tight hug. It took Tohru a while to process what was happening, but after her moment of cluelessness, she joined her friends in laughing.

"Tohru," both of them chimed in unison, "you are just too cuuute!"


End file.
